Rey Mysterio: The Biggest Little Man
Rey Mysterio: The Biggest Little Man is a Three Disc DVD set Released by WWE Home Video in 2007. Description Since his debut in the mid-1990s, some have called Rey Mysterio the Best professional wrestler pound-for-pound in the world, and wherever he's been- Japan, Mexico, ECW, WCW, and WWE -he's put on amazing matches to back up the claim. Now for the first time ever fans of this high-flying superstar can enjoy 3 DVDs filled with some of the greatest bouts of reys illustrious career, including some never before released on DVD. In addition fans can enjoy new commentary from Rey, Filmed exclusively for this collection, as he reflects on his journey and rivalries, including thoughts on Eddie Guerrero. =Content= Disc One *1. AAA When Worlds Collide November 6, 1994 Battle For Respect: Latin Lover, Heavy Metal, & Rey Mysterio Vs. Madonna's Boyfriend, Fuerza Guerrera, Psicosis *2. Lucha Libre Becomes Extreme *3. ECW Hardcore TV September 26, 1995 Rey Mysterio Vs. Psicosis *4. ECW Hardcore TV February 6, 1996 Rey Mysterio Vs. Juventud Guerrera *5. Small Fish in a Big Pond *6. the Great American Bash June 16, 1996 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Dean Malenko *7. Nitro July 8, 1996 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Dean Malenko *8. Hog Wild August 10, 1996 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Ultimo Dragon *9. Fall Brawl September 15, 1996 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Super Calo *10.Halloween Havoc October 27, 1996 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Dean Malenko *11. One Goal: To Steal the Show *12. Starrcade December 29, 1996 Rey Mysterio Vs.Jushin Thunder Liger *13. Spring Stampede April 6, 1997 Rey Mysterio Vs. Ultimo Dragon Disc Two *1. It's the Size of The Fight in the Dog. *2. Halloween Havoc October 26, 1997 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Eddie Guerrero *3. World War 3 November 23, 1997 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Eddie Guerrero *4. Thunder January 15, 1998 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Juventud Guerrera *5. Cruiserweight Division: Raising The Bar in Wrestling. *6. Souled Out January 24, 1998 WCW Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs.Chris Jericho *7. Road Wild August 8, 1998 Winner Will earn a WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match: Rey Mysterio Vs.Psicosis *8. Nitro February 9, 1999 Rey Mysterio Vs. Blitzkreig *9. Taking The Next Step *10. SmackDown! July 25, 2002 Rey Mysterio Vs. Chavo Guerrero *11. SummerSlam August 25, 2002 Rey Mysterio Vs. Kurt Angle *12. SmackDown! June 5, 2003 WWE Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs. Matt Hardy *13. Cruiserweight Success in WWE *14. SmackDown! January 1, 2004 WWE Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs. Tajiri *15. The Great American Bash June 27, 2004 WWE Cruiserweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs. Chavo Guerrero Disc Three *1.Teaming up With My Friend *2. No Way Out February 20, 2005 WWE Tag Team Championship Rey Mysterio & Eddie Guerrero Vs. The Basham Brothers *3. Judgement Day May 22, 2005 Rey Mysterio Vs. Eddie Guerrero *4. SmackDown! June 23, 2005 Rey Mysterio Vs. Eddie Guerrero *5. Remembering Eddie *6. Raw November 15, 2005 Eddie Guerrero Tribute Show: Rey Mysterio Vs. Shawn Michaels *7.Wrestlemania 22 April 2, 2006 Triple Threat for World Heavyweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs. Kurt Angle Vs. Randy Orton *8. I'll Fight Anyone at anytime *9. Judgement Day May 21, 2006 World Heavyweight Championship: Rey Mysterio Vs. JBL *10. No Mercy October 8, 2006 Falls count anywhere match: Rey Mysterio Vs. Chavo Guerrero *11. It Was All on The Line *12. SmackDown! October 20, 2006 I Quit match: Rey Mysterio Vs. Chavo Guerrero *13. The Best of Rey Mysterio is Still to Come Images RM The Biggest Little Man 1.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 2.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 3.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 4.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 5.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 6.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 7.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 8.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 9.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 10.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 11.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 12.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 13.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 14.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 15.jpg RM The Biggest Little Man 16.jpg See also *List of WWE DVD and Video releases *Rey Misterio Jr. External links * DVD * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases